The Lost World
by JediMasterDarjaak
Summary: A previously lost asteroid could prove to be the determining factor in whether or not Earth lives or not
1. Default Chapter

The Lost World  
  
Professor Joe Banks sat in the Palomar observatory in the USA. It was barely 10.30pm, and hardly dark yet. After the initial excitement of a supernova five weeks ago, things had quietened down considerably. Keying in a command idly, the telescope trained onto the band of rocks, known more scientifically as the asteroid belt. Over 200,000 were known to exist, Ceres being the largest. Vesta was the brightest, being visible to human sight on Earth. But tonight, Professor Banks trained his telescope on a spot where a comet was thought to lie. As he magnified the image, he saw the tiny world of Hygiea, the fourth largest asteroid. As he looked at the asteroid more carefully, he recoiled in shock, knocking his carefully stacked papers to the floor. He checked and re-checked the image again and again, but always came up with the same picture. He pulled it up onto the screen and studied it intensely. Hygiea was thought to be a single object, yet here it definitely had a companion. Professor Banks quickly rang his superiors, glancing at the image of the asteroid. There would be time to focus on it in detail later.  
  
Meanwhile, far away in Tokyo, it was early morning. Sunshine beat down over Crossroads elementary school. Inside, Serena, a golden haired girl, aged 15, was half asleep on her desk as her teacher droned on and on about quadratic equations. Most of the other students were in a similar state, hardly any looking as if they were even awake. Serena yawned and then heard her communicator go off. Frustrated because of the heat, she quickly opened the channel and whispered into it. "Serena here. Who is it?" Her guardian cat, Luna, appeared on the other end. "Serena, it's Luna. Listen carefully. We may well have a new enemy. I'll tell you all tonight. For now, just tell the others." Luna cut her off before she could even ask who the enemy was. Sighing, she leant back a short way on her chair, and accidentally toppled right over. She began to bawl her eyes out, a small lump having formed after her impact.  
  
On the distant asteroid, a tall, seemingly old man stood beside a spacecraft of some type. He wore black robes, as the Hygiean climate was less than sufficient to warm the world any further. He looked to where the inner planets lay. Mars glowed in the sky like a beacon, and the Sun was dim enough to look at without fear of damage. After a long time of just staring and staring at the blue planet with its companion moon, the man spoke into a microphone on his shoulder. "Captain Dan Astrolite, report to landing pad 23 for immediate launch." 


	2. The Lost World chapter 2

The Lost World  
Part 2  
  
Serena walked to Raye's temple in the evening light. Luna had insisted that they meet up there to discuss what to do about this alleged new foe. Amy, Mina and Lita were already there, and Amora and Michelle were said to be coming also. Serena took a seat inside. Lita and Mina were making small talk whilst the others made themselves comfortable. Raye looked at Serena with a smile, which she responded to. Lately, the two had grown closer than before, and although they argued, it had none of the previous viciousness that had always been present before. A knock came to the door, and Raye got up. Sliding the door back, she noted that it was Amora and Michelle. Everyone exchanged greetings, and then Luna took the floor and began talking. "Now everyone, there's something either Artemis or I should have mentioned. The Amazon Quartet were not just four ordinary kids, they too are Sailor scouts from the asteroid belt. We intercepted this from America this morning."  
  
Luna pushed a disk into Raye's computer, which lay in the corner. The image came into focus, and the seven girls crowded around to get a better look. The asteroid showed up as a disc about 5cm wide on the screen. The ovoid shape to the left was about 2cm wide. Everyone looked at the image for a while, and then finally Amora broke the silence. "So what is this exactly? Is this asteroid on a collision course with us?"  
  
Luna shook her head, and increased the size of the image so that the oval filled the screen. "Look really closely, and you'll see something weird about that moon."  
  
Everyone took a close look at the fuzzy moon. Serena was the first to speak. "It looks like it's made entirely out of metal."  
  
Everyone else turned to look at her in shock. Serena looked at her friends nervously. Nobody could believe that Serena had noticed something like that. Luna nodded. "Yes. That moon is ENTIRELY artificial. Which means that this asteroid has a civilisation on it."  
  
Michelle looked at the image in surprise. "A FIFTH asteroid with life on it? But how come only four were known of until now? Unless they keep to themselves, there would have been contact with them before now."  
  
Artemis nodded to Michelle. "The Hygieans were always very reclusive and lonesome. From what little we know of them, some are born with abilities to psychically move objects and influence others, and they also had a massive space fleet for scouting and defensive purposes. Also, there are two kinds of people on this world. One is human, the other is humanoid, but blue-skinned, red-eyed and black haired."  
  
Amy looked at the cat. "Are your suspicions that Hygiea will attack us?"  
  
Both cats nodded. All was silent in the room. Their planet was not equipped to defend itself from any kind of invasion from space. If Hygiea decided to go on the offensive, they would invariably win.  
  
On the asteroid, a young boy was climbing into a strange ship. He looked no older than Serena, but was obviously a capable pilot. His father approached the ship. "Listen son, take care. Just see if the Sailor scouts on Earth are active or not. If they are, merely remind them that we're here. And you can tell them absolutely anything about us you like."  
  
The boy nodded and the orange ship rose into the sky. It was shaped like a right-angled triangle, with two curved wings angling down from the sides. It looked too ungainly to fly, even under an asteroids' gravity, but it flew perfectly. It soon left Hygiea far behind, and shot towards Earth. 


End file.
